


Reflections

by CassieAtwood



Category: Faking It (TV 2014), Skins (UK)
Genre: F/F
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2016-08-13
Updated: 2016-08-12
Packaged: 2018-08-08 11:03:36
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 3
Words: 3,287
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7755199
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/CassieAtwood/pseuds/CassieAtwood
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>After the whole wedding scandal Amy ended up leaving Austin and moving to Bristol with her father and half brothers. might end up Effy/Amy or Karmy</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Chapter 1

This is my first story!! Please be nice and of course please judge and critic. It’s kinda hard for me since in dyslexia. I do not own Faking it or Skins. This is just writing this for the fun of it.

 

Amy POV

It’s been about a year since my mom’s wedding that ended Karma and I’s friendship. After Karma confronted me about my feeling for her, she unfortunately shot me down telling me she only loved me as a friend. She also ended up telling me that she lost her virginity to Liam Booker. It really killed me finding out that my soul-mate had sex with Mr. Hottie-douche face. I ended up leaving her crying in my room and walking down stairs. I also ended up crying my feeling and telling Lauren everything. After taking about so many glasses of champagne, I looked up a saw that asshole from where I Stood. This crazy idea of getting back at Karma for all the pain she has caused me came to mind. I was really close to walking over to him, but Lauren intervened and stopped me before I could go through with it. She ended up helping me back to my room with me crying and feeling so hurt about what Karma did to me. 

The next morning an idea came to mind, about leaving Austin for good and moving into my dad’s house in Bristol, England. I ended up telling my mom and Bruce about what I was doing. She ended up saying no at first but with some help from Bruce and Lauren she ended up letting me go. My mom ended calling my father and telling him what I was up to doing. He said it was a great idea, seeing as than I could meet both my half-brothers James and Paddy.

I ended up skipping about 3 days of school with packing and getting all my documentation done. My mum ending up calling the school and getting all the paperwork done in secret so no one would know. Lauren told me every day that Shane, Liam, and Karma kept asking questions about where I was at. I told her to not tell them anything of what I was up to. 

So Friday ended up coming which was the big day for me, it was the big moving day. My heart and soul hurt leaving Karma, Shane along with my family here. The drove me to the Austin Airport, which had my flight ready to leave at 6:45 AM. After a tearful good-bye between me, my mom, Bruce, and Lauren, I got on the plane for a 14 hour plane ride to Bristol. Once I got on the plane I got a couple messages from Karma telling me that she missed me and couldn’t wait to see me at school. And 3 messages from Shane all telling me that he’d see me at his party, by then I turned my phone off and threw it into my bag. 

After landing in Bristol after a 14-hr plane ride, I ended up seeing my father James Cook Sr. After a few minutes of hugging each other we started out journey to my new home. I was introduced to his wife Ruth and my two new brothers James and Paddy. My first impression of James is that he reminded me so much of Liam Booker only a bit more loud and annoying. Paddy was such an adorable little kid, he reminded me so much of me when I was a tad bit younger. 

1 year later

After arriving in Bristol, I ended up tangling my life with Cook who later told me he hated being called James. I ended up hanging with Cook, J.J., and Freddie, which later they all three got me into smoking pot, popping pills, drinking. Then I ended up meeting Naomi, The Fitch Twins, Thomas, Pandora and last but not least Effy. The moment I meet Effy was the moment I started falling in love with her. But sadly she was such a mysterious, sarcastic, and she was such cold blue eyes that can see through anything. I know she slept with both my brother and Freddie, but sadly I didn’t care I really loved her. We ended up shagging a couple of times at parties, clubs, and at school. But she told me she didn’t do love, and that she’d end up hurting me. Than we later stopped everything between us, and stopped talking for about two months. In those two months she ended up getting depression and getting more fucked up. I tried talking to her, but Cook just told me to let her be Effy.

It took about two weeks for me to talk to her, which in those two weeks we got closer to each other. We talked a lot more, she started smiling more, and she was starting to become more open. The end of my 3rd year in college, I got a call from my mother asking me if I was going down to the states to visit. It took a lot of convincing from both my mother and Lauren, but I later said yes. The first week of vacation and I was going back to Austin. Which also Cook was going with him being my brother and also my best friend. It took a while for my mother to say yes to him also tagging along. Now it was time to catch up with my past best friend, and my family. I was pretty nervous, which later Effy got me to calm down with a spliff and some rum. I wasn’t ready to meet up with my past love and old best friend.

Hope you like it and please go ahead and tell me if its bad haha


	2. Chapter 2

Amy POV

After climbing down the airplane steps, I let out a wide smile come across my face. From where I stood I could spot my mum, Bruce, and Lauren waiting for me to get off the plane. I was pretty nervous, until I felt someone put their arm around my shoulder. I looked to the left and saw Cook grinning like a big ass fool. 

“Shite, Amy your step-sister is a good looking Bird!” Cook mumbled out looking at Lauren. I playfully rolled my eyes and pushed his arm off from my shoulders. I gave him a playful glare and stuck my tongue out at him.

“Don’t think about it Cook, she doesn’t go for losers like you!” I told him and smiled at him till he looked at me and stuck his tongue back out at me. I grabbed his arm and started walking towards my family pulling him along with me. 

I stopped right in front of my mum and gave her a biggest hug and strongest hug in the world. After letting my mum go, I stepped right next to Lauren and gave her a hug while nodding and saying hello to Bruce. I pulled back and pointed towards Cook telling them he was my brother.  
He stepped towards my mum and hugged her and spun her around. “It’s good meetin’ ya Farrah, Amy here went on and on about you!” he yelled out smirking towards me. 

I rolled my eyes and stepped .forward pushing off my mum. I smiled at my mum, “Mum this is James Cook Jr.” I pointed towards him and smirked my Effy like smile. Seriously hanging out with that girl every day is starting to make me act like her a bit. 

My mother nodded and smiled towards Cook, “It’s nice to meet you Cook,” she said trying to be nice around him. “This is Bruce, and his daughter Lauren.” She looked at them smiling.

Both Lauren and Bruce smiled slightly and nodded their head saying hello to Cook. After grabbing both Cook and mines bags, we started heading out of the airport. I stopped taking out my phone and turning it on. I saw I had 2 messages from Katie F, 1 message from Naomi C, and 1message from Effy. I smiled and opened up Katie’s message first.

From: The Bitch Fitch  
2:30 PM

Effy’s been such a mess since you left call her soon

I rolled my eyes as Cook grinned reading my message over my shoulder, “Babes call her soon,” he smirked as he wiggled his eyebrows. I punched his arm as I opened up the next message who was from Naomi.

From: Naomi  
3:34 PM

Hey hope you had a good flight, and please call Effy she’s been a huge cunt since ya left. And please tell Cook not to give anyone a disease!

I let out a snort and stopped once I was we has finally gotten to Bruce’s’ Truck. I helped Bruce and Cook put the bag in the trunk of the Truck. While I was waiting for them, I opened up the next message from Effy.

From: Effy Stonem  
6:45 PM

From looking at the time she sent the message, it looked like it was sent 15 minutes after both Cook and I boarded the plane.

I know I’m not good at talking about how I feel, but I miss you already... Amy Raudenfield you are the best thing to ever happen to me. You have also helped me pull through my depression and my drug addict ways. Please call me every day just to make sure you are okay. And if you every show any of the others this message I kill ya do you hear me Raudenfield! I miss you call me soon. 

I grinned and slipped my phone back into my pocket while getting into the back of the truck. On the way to my mom’s house Lauren had me up to date on how everyone was doing. She told me that Shane was happily dating her best friend Pablo for the past year. That she was dating a new guy named Theo who became friends with her through Shane introducing them. She finally told me how both Karma and Liam were doing. I shocked me to know that Karma dumped Liam. Apparently after I left she ended coming to my house after I didn’t show up at school. Cook feeling my sadness put his arms around my shoulders. Cook looked at me and asked if I was okay, it always shocked me how much of a sweetheart he was. I shrugged and nodded, “I guess, it’s not like I still have feeling s for her.” I mumbled back.

Both Lauren and my Mum were shocked after hearing what I just said. I still felt hurt and angry at Karma for using me and breaking me heart. I grinned at both my mom and Lauren and shrugged, “I had time to come to terms at all the bullshit she did to me.” I said while looking out the window while my mom scolded me for my language. 

We stayed silent the rest of the way home. I looked towards Cook and made a motion with my hand asking if he had any spliff on him. That boy can go through Security with 4 pounds of pot and get away with it. He grinned and patted his chest, grinning I looked away and caught Laurens eyes watching us. I looked away as if nothing happened between Cook and I while smiling softly. 

Once we arrived both Cook and I got out stuff and went inside. With Bruce’s help we got my mum to let Cook and I share a room. After unpacking all our stuff we locked the door so Cook could get the bad of weed out of his shirt and into the closet. We laughed and jumped onto the bed grinning like fools while sharing an already burnt spliff. I heard knocking coming from the door, I jumped up and told cook to hide the spliff and open the window. 

“Hold on a second!” I yelled to the person behind the door. Once I saw the spliff gone and window open, I let Lauren in. She looked around suspiciously and glared at Cook and I. She left and both Cook and I let out a sigh and grinning at each other. 

“Let’s go out and get some shite to eat Aims,” he laughed and wiggled his eyebrows “I’m pretty hungry.” I rolled my eyes and nodded towards the door. As we left the house I saw Karma’s house from across the street. I smiled and let out a sigh glad that it was Tuesday and that school was going on right now.


	3. Chapter 3

Amy POV

It was about a 10 minute ride to get to the center of Austin, Texas. Cook looked pretty excited about all the hot girls around him. He looked over at me and wiggled his eyebrows. I rolled my eyes at his stupidity.

“Cook calm your tits yeah,” I said to him “it’s not like they’ll want you.”

He glared playfully, “Why wouldn’t they want a piece of the Cookie Monster?” he said all proud of himself. The bus came to a stop in front of a little café named Senna’s Café. We both got off the bus and made our way to the cafés entrance. 

Upon entering we were surrounded by the warm sweet smell of coffee and the amazing smell of food. We were left drooling over this amazing smell. I looked over towards the counter and saw a very good looking male smiling at us. We made our way over to him while smiling and waving at him. I looked at his name tag which I than saw his name. Marion... Wow tough name this guy has. 

“All right, Mate?” I said in a low husky British accent. His eyes became wide at hearing my voice. Cook snorted and looked at me, “Eee you cheeky monkey! Trying to get this blokes knickers all twisted?” he said while looking towards Marion.

I glared at him and pushed him, “Are you daft? You know I’ve got a bird already mate!” I yelled out.

He rolled his eyes and looked back over to Marion, “Hey mate stop staring and take our fucking orders!” he yelled. The poor guy almost looked like her wanted to shit himself. I punched Cook’s shoulders and gave him a look. “Be nice you twat,” I mumbled out, “you do know he doesn’t have to serve us if we are being rude to him.”

After a couple more minutes of getting our orders, he went off to prepare our food. We made our way to take some empty seats beside the entrance doors. We sat quietly for a few more minutes until Cook started talking. 

“Nancy boy was really starting to piss me off.” He said. I laughed and grinned at him, “It’s cool Cook, and anyways he pissed off yeah?” I said getting a grin from him. He took out a pack of cigarettes, and he lighted one for me as well. We sat enjoying the moments of silence as well as smoking a cig. 

“Order #45!” Marion yelled out. Cook got up and went over to get both of our food. While he was off getting it, I looked around and spotted a few people busying themselves with their work or their friends. Cook came back from getting our food, “Aims, I’m really starting to like it here,” he mumbled out while looking over to the right and seeing a table full of smoking girls. “See that girl with the black hair! She’s fucking looking at you!”

I looked over towards the table and saw a girl with black hair. She looked really familiar to me. Hmm where have I seen her before? I tried thinking back and gasped. “Cook that is the girl that was trying to compete against Karma and try to take Liam away from her!” I whispered to him while trying to hide my face from her site. I tried looking over without her seeing my face, but I guess that wasn’t going to happen.

She got up and started making her way over to us. She got a real quick look at my face and grinned. “Amy Raudenfeld is that you?” she said while looking at me and Cook. I looked up trying to fake a smile but ended out it looking like a grimace. 

With a low husky British voice, “Well if it isn’t Soleil. How’s have you been luv?” I purred out making her shiver. Her mouth dropped the moment she heard my voice. She tried saying something but she was still in shock. 

“Amy what happened to you? I mean look at you! You are fucking sexy as fuck!” she mumbled out while eyeing my body up and down. I grinned and winked at her. “You know what happened luv. Karma fucked up my heart so badly.” I said giving her my Effy like smirk. Cook laughed and wiggled his eyebrows. 

She was about to say something until my phone started ringing. I sighed and slipped my hand into my pocket pulling out my cell. I looked at my cell and grinned the moment I saw who was calling. I slid the unlock button and put the phone up to my ear, “Ello babes, miss me already?” I said grinning. I heard velvety laugh over the phone and imagined her smirking through the line. “Hello luv.” Effy said over the phone line. 

I smiled gently, “Aims, how are doing you luv?” she said. I smiled getting up and walking away from the table. I saw Soleil get her phone out and start typing like a mad woman. I knew she was spreading the word that I was back in town. I sighed and rubbed my temple, “It’s fucking hard Eff’s.” I mumbled out. 

She sighed through the line and started whispering to me, “Aims’ just tough out for a few weeks.” she said making me smile. “It won’t be long until you can come back home to me.” 

I let out a heavy sigh, “I know Eff’s, and I just really miss yah you know.” I mumbled out. She let out another velvety chuckle. “I know Aims. I miss yah too.” She said. “Aims I’ll call you in the morning.”

I groaned and remember the time was different over there than it was from here. “I love you Effy Stonem. Sweet Dreams.” I said to her.

“I love you too Amy. I’ll call you the moment I wake you bye luv.” She said and hung up. I sighed and hung up. I looked over sat Cook and saw him smiling like a fool. I slipped my phone into my back pocket and made my way over to him. I sat down and started munching on the chicken sandwich. 

“You all right mate? Cook asked me in a gentle voice. I looked up at him and shrugged, “I just really miss Effy. It’s so boring with her not being around to keep me occupied with all this intense feelings.” I whispered out. He nodded and bumped his shoulders into mine. “I know Aims but just remember it’s only for a while. Then we’ll be back in Bristol.” He told me. 

I smiled and nodded my head, “You are right Cook.” He laughed and pushed me, “I’m always right you little twat!” I let out a loud laugh and pushed him back. I heard a loud gasp come from behind me

“Amy?” I heard a low voice ask me. I turned around and let out a large groan. There about 6 feet away from me stood Liam Booker in all his glory. 

“Hello Liam.” I groaned out.


End file.
